


Conflict of Interest

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: Huey, Violet, and B.O.Y.D. are kind of stuck helping Louie with math.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales)/Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Conflict of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from @princeasimdiya12 over on Tumblr, so here we are. It's a little short and kinda cringey, but... Hey. It got to the point I wanted it to get to, a similar point to the one that was made in "Rumble for Ragnorak!": the triplets know each other pretty well.

"Where's B.O.Y.D.?" Violet asked, frowning, "he's usually here..."

Huey took her hand gently. "I'm pretty sure I saw him heading to the school library with Louie."

_"Llewellyn?"_

He laughed softly. "I think he agreed to help Louie study for his algebra test tomorrow. And I can't blame my brother... Algebra's definitely _not_ a strong suit in the Duck family."

"But you got an A."

"I studied hard, Vi," Huey said, "do you honestly expect either of my brothers to willingly set down daring adventure or Ottoman Empire just to study _math?"_

Violet laughed a little. "No?"

"Exactly."

"Should we check on their progress before we leave, then?"

Huey nodded. "Heaven knows they need our intervention..."

"I'm sure they're doing just fine."

* * *

Violet and Huey made it to the library to find a scene that wasn't terribly surprising... Yet it was something that they hadn't wanted to see when they got there.

B.O.Y.D. and Louie were both seated at a table, the former working on the equations by himself while the latter sat with his feet kicked up on the table, typing away on his phone.

Huey cleared his throat, crossing his arms as both boys looked up at him. "Just what is going on here?"

"Oh, hey Huey," Louie greeted his brother with a casual wave, "what brings you here?"

"Are you seriously using my boyfriend to give you all of the answers to a review sheet? Louie, that's not going to help you learn anything at all!"

"This isn't about _learning_ anything," Louie countered, "it's just about _passing a class."_

"Which you can't do if you don't learn anything," Violet pointed out, "it's not like B.O.Y.D. can go in and take your test for you."

Huey nodded his agreement to her statement, and Louie merely shrugged.

"Eh. It's not like Mom or Uncle Donald-- or anyone else, for that matter-- really expect me to pass this."

Huey took a seat across from his brother. "Louie, I know you. You're smarter than everyone gives you credit for. Yes, algebra's tough, but... You've made it this far. You can't just give up now."

Louie sighed. "Uh-huh."

"Normally, I wouldn't recommend cramming for your test the night before," Violet said, taking the chair next to Huey's, "but this _is_ the night before your final, right? In which case, we have no choice in the matter and really should get to cramming."

Louie groaned. "... Fine."

"Do you have a clean copy of the sheet, something B.O.Y.D. hasn't already written answers on?"

"Well, duh," the young duck said, rolling his eyes, "my teacher kind of knows my handwriting, so I was going to copy his answers onto this one."

He pulled out another sheet, empty aside from the problems and his name. Huey took it, quickly taking a picture of the problems with his phone and giving Violet time to do the same-- though, with her nearly-photographic memory, that was partially unneeded-- before handing it back to his brother.

"Okay, so the goal is to find X, right?" Violet asked, smiling a little as she studied the problem, "that's easy. See, all you have to do is..."

She continued to talk more, moving to sit next to Louie and pulling out a piece of scratch paper and a pencil, beginning to work on the first problem as she spoke. Louie leaned over, trying to keep up with her hurried words and scribblings. But of course, he was just as confused as ever.

"Vi... Vi," Huey said softly, "you're losing him."

She glanced over and frowned. "Sorry, Llewellyn."

"Whatever. It's not like anyone has any better ideas."

"Actually, I do," Huey said, smiling a little, "you aren't the only one who knows his brothers really well."

* * *

"So... In order to find the treasure-- X-- I have to divide by ten employees on each side?"

Violet raised an eyebrow, checking the math before trying to translate the Louie-talk. Huey's little system of incorporating funds and treasure and such had been ingenius, yes, but it confused the heck out of her.

"Yes. And then..."

"Add 59 dollars on both sides to fund the different expeditions."

"And?"

"Subtract the employees from the dollars... The treasure is 12!"

Huey nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! You got it! Though... The teacher might want you to put X as a label instead of _treasure."_

Louie gave his older brother a wan smile. "Right. Thanks, Huey. And thanks for trying, B.O.Y.D., Violet."

"Of course," the three said at once, before briefly glancing at one another and falling into a small fit of giggles.

Louie rolled his eyes, picking up his things and leaving the room.

"So... That documentary about the Drake Barrier Reef is still showing at the Cineplex," Huey suggested, "Violet, I know you wanted to see that one."

She nodded before standing. The other two stood, too, each taking one of her hands before heading outside.


End file.
